


Victory Sex

by ImpulsiveWeeb



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Female!Fujimaru Ritsuka, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsiveWeeb/pseuds/ImpulsiveWeeb
Summary: After every victory, Mashu and Fujimaru always 'bond'.





	Victory Sex

  
Mashu cheered when the school's best basketball player, Fujimaru Ritsuka, scored Chadlea high the winning point. Fellow cheerleaders, Nero, Tamamo, Jeanne and Suzuka jumped and squealed in excitement. The entire crowd exploded, but the one who scored the winning point, didn't share the looks of joy and satisfaction that her teammates had. No, Fujimaru had her eyes fixed squarely on her not-so-secret girlfriend, Mashu Kyrielite. An emotion Mashu couldn't place swirled in Fujimaru's eyes, but this emotion dulled Mashu's excitement, replacing it with a sense of longing. She flushed as she felt her womanhood throb for her girlfriend. It baffled yet excited her that simply a look from the other teen could make Mashu's heart race and her head flood with lewd images.

At least Fujimaru would be all hers in a few minutes.

As the other players left with their partners, Fujimaru was the only one left in the locker room. She checked to make sure no one stuck around. Fujimaru didn't want anyone hearing her Mashu's delightful, shameful noises. Since the showers were recently used, the locker room was steamier than usual. Once Mashu entered, Fujimaru pounced. She pinned Mashu against the lockers, loving Mashu's look of mild shock. Her chapped lips assaulted Mashu's perfectly soft ones. Mashu let out a sound of surprise, before wrapping her arms around Fujimaru, moaning into the passionate kiss. As they kissed, Fujimaru took the chance to explore Mashu's slender form. Still wearing her cheerleader outfit, which left very little to the imagination, Fujimaru could feel the hard nipple under the thin shirt that had 'Chaldea High' on it. Fujimaru couldn't help herself. She broke the kiss, savouring the disappointed whine that Mashu released, and rolled up Mashu's shirt. The purple haired teen shivered, but didn't protest. Fujimaru took a hold of Mashu's right breast and began to suck on the nipple. She rolled the nipple in her mouth, biting down slightly. The sounds of pleasure coming from Mashu made Fujimaru feel too hot, too hot for clothes, too hot to cool down, too hot to ignore the throbbing heat in between her legs. Giving the same treatment to Mashu's other breast, Fujimaru began to lead Mashu away from the lockers she had pinned the purple haired teen against earlier and now had her lying on the benches.

She began to cover Mashu's stomach with little love bites, with one large love bite right above her left hip, despite Mashu's half hearted complaints.

"M-My... Team mates... Will see..!"   
"Let them," She hummed as she positioned herself between Mashu's legs. Before continuing she looked up at Mashu for confirmation. Mashu nodded feverishly, her face flushed. Fujimaru pushed the skirt off, giggling at how wet Mashu's white panties were. She gently pressed her finger against the wet spot, never growing tired of Mashu's squirming and sighs at the touch. She kept teasing Mashu; slowly dragging her index finger against Mashu's concealed opening. She wanted Mashu to beg for her.

"Gooood... Just.. Just do it...!"

There it was. Fujimaru grinned, her eyes a light with arousal and joy. She took off Mashu's panties slowly, enjoying Mashu's embarrassed expression. She took a moment to marvel at her girlfriend's womanhood; she was completely clean shaven. Did she predict this happening? Or did she shave every day? Fujimaru would need to ask her later. She pushed the questions to the back of her mind. She sucked on her index finger for a few seconds; she had forgotten lube so she hoped this sufficed. She slowly inserted her finger into Mashu's glistening womanhood. Her own womanhood pulsed with need when she heard Mashu's scream of pleasure. Mashu arched her back, her hands hopelessly grabbing at the side of the benches in a desperate attempt to control herself. Fujimaru knew Mashu, she knew the purple haired teen wouldn't calm down until she climaxed.

Luckily for Mashu, Fujimaru had been making her climax for months. She could do with her eyes closed. Her finger remained still for several seconds before she slowly began to move. She wiggles her finger, enjoying the moans, which were getting louder and louder by the second, Mashu emitted. It didn't take long for Mashu to come close to climaxing.

"Nngh...! Ri-Ritsuka..! I'm...!"

Mashu didn't finish her sentence in time; her slick juices soon covered Fujimaru's finger. Fujimaru chuckled, before cleaning her finger by sucking the juices off it. Mashu blushed at her girlfriend's lewdness as she shakily stood up; unlike Fujimaru who had relatively chill parents, her's were strict and she had a curfew. Getting changed from her dirty cheerleader outfit into a hoodie, that may or may not have been Fujimaru's old one, and a pair of jeans, she giggled when she felt Fujimaru wrap her arms around her.

"Hey, Mash?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you shave... down there every day?

  
\---- FIN ----

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not even sorry. it's late, i'm tired and i love fate. 
> 
> sorry for any typos, this was proof read but idk if he read the entire thing lol. 
> 
> enjoy.~


End file.
